Rosa in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Pogoriki Arrives Again)
Cast: *Alice - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Doorknob - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Carpenter - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Bill the Lizard - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Flowers - Betty and Norrie (Hey Duggee) *#Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *#Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *#Pansies - Alice (Littlest Pet Shop), Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) and D.W. Read (Arthur) *#Tulips - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *#Blue Bonnets - Hopeful Heart Cougar, Romantic Heart Skunk and Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *#Violets - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *#Calla Lily - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *#Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *#Sunflowers - Ana and Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *#Lilac - Rapunzel (Tangled) *#Chrysanthemums - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *#Glories - Leslie McGroathy (Itsy Bitsy Spider) and Frankine Frensky (Arthur) *#Daffodils - Wile E. Coyote and Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) *#Tiger Lily - Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#Dandy Lion - Brandon Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#White Rose - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *#Thistle - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *#Yellow Daisies - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *#Rosebud - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *#Sweetpeas - Giggles, Flaky and Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *#Dandy Pup - Spike (Rugrats) *Caterpillar - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Bird in Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Cheshire Cat - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Mad Hatter - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *March Hare - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Dormouse - Bedtime Bear (The Care Bears Family) Transcripts: *Rosariki: Oh, that was lovely! *Tommy Pickles: And uh, and now my dear, hehe, uh… you were saying that you would like to sea.. uh…? You were seaking some information some kind… hehe! *Rosariki: Oh, yes. You see, I’m looking for a… *Tommy Pickles: Clean cup, clean cup! Move down! *Rosariki: But I haven’t used my cup! *Chuckie Finster: Clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down! *Tommy Pickles: Would you like a little more tea? *Rosariki: Well, I haven’t had any yet, so I can’t very well take more… *Chuckie Finster: Ahh, you mean you can’t very well take less! *Tommy Pickles: Yes! You can always take more than nothing! *Rosariki: But I only meant that… *Tommy Pickles: And now, my dear, something seems to be troubling you. Uh, won’t you tell us all about it? *Chuckie Finster: Start at the beginning. *Tommy Pickles: Yes, yes! And when you come to the end, hehehe, stop! See? *Rosariki: Well, it all started while I was sitting on the riverbank with Figaro. *Chuckie Finster: Very interesting. Who’s Purdy? *Rosariki: Why, Purdy is my cat. You see… *Bedtime Bear: Cat? *Chuckie Finster: Hurry! Give the jam! Quickly! Give the jam! On his nose! Put it on his nose! *Tommy Pickles: On his nose, on his nose! *Bedtime Bear: Where’s the cat… *Tommy Pickles: Oh. Oh, my goodness! Those are the things that upset me! *Chuckie Finster: See all the trouble you’ve started? *Rosariki: But really, I didn’t think… *Chuckie Finster: Ah, but that’s the point! If you don’t think, you shouldn’t talk! *Tommy Pickles: Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down, move down, move down! *Rosariki: But I still haven’t used…. *Tommy Pickles: Move down, move down, move down, move down… And now my dear, as you were saying? *Rosariki: Oh, yes. I was sitting on the riverbank with uh… with you know who… *Tommy Pickles: I do, hehehe? *Rosariki: I mean my C – A – T… *Tommy Pickles: Tea? *Chuckie Finster: Just half a cup if you don’t mind. *Tommy Pickles: Come, come my dear. hehehe! Don’t you care for tea? *Rosariki: Why, yes, I’m very fond of tea, but… *Chuckie Finster: If you don’t care for tea, you could at least make polite conversation! *Rosariki: Well, I’ve been trying to ask you… *Chuckie Finster: I have an excellent idea! Let’s change the subject! *Tommy Pickles: Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Rosariki: Riddles? Let me see now. Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Tommy Pickles: I beg your pardon? *Rosariki: Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Tommy Pickles: Why is a what? *Chuckie Finster: Careful! She’s stark raving mad! *Rosariki: But- but it’s your silly riddle! You just said… *Tommy Pickles: Very good??! *Chuckie Finster: How about a nice cup of tea? *Rosariki: A nice cup of tea, indeed! Well, I’m sorry, but I just haven’t the time! *Chuckie Finster: The time, the time! Who’s got the time? *Pogoriki: No, no, no, no! No time, no time, no time! Hello, goodbye! I’m late! I’m late! *Rosariki: The Pogoriki! *Pogoriki: Oh, I’m so late! I’m so very very late! *Tommy Pickles: Well, no wonder you’re late! Why, this clock is exactly two days slow! *Pogoriki: Two days slow? *Tommy Pickles: Of course you’re late. Hahaha! My goodness. We’ll have to look into this. A-ha! I see what’s wrong with it! Why, this watch is full of wheels! *Pogoriki: Oh, my poor watch! Oh, my wheels! My springs! But- but- but- but, but- but- but… *Tommy Pickles: Butter! Of course, we need some butter! Butter! *Chuckie Finster: Butter! *Pogoriki: But- but- butter? *Tommy Pickles: Butter, oh, thank you, butter. Ha ha. Yes, that’s fine. *Pogoriki: Oh no no, no no no you’ll get crumbs in it! *Tommy Pickles: Oh, this is the very best butter! What are you talking about? *Chuckie Finster: Tea? *Tommy Pickles: Tea! Oh, I never thought of tea! Of course! *Pogoriki: No! *Tommy Pickles: Tea! hehehe *Pogoriki: No! Not tea! *Chuckie Finster: Sugar? *Tommy Pickles: Sugar. Two spoons, yes, ha, two spoons. Thank you, yes. *Pogoriki: Oh, please! Be careful! *Chuckie Finster: Jam? *Tommy Pickles: Jam! I forgot all about jam! *Pogoriki: No, no! Not jam! *Tommy Pickles: Yes, sure you want, it’s nice to see. *Chuckie Finster: Mustard? *Tommy Pickles: Mustard? Yes, but… Mustard? Don’t let’s be silly! Lemon, that’s different, that’s… yes! That should do it. Hahaha! … Look at that! *Chuckie Finster: Its going mad! *Rosariki: Oh, my goodness! *Pogoriki: Oh dear! *Chuckie Finster: It is going Tommy! Tommy watch! *Tommy Pickles: I don’t understand, it’s the best butter. *Chuckie Finster: Tommy watch! Tommy watch! Tommy watch! *Tommy Pickles: Oh, look! Oh my goodness! *Chuckie Finster: There’s only one way to stop a mad watch! *Tommy Pickles: Two days slow, that’s what it is. *Pogoriki: Oh, my watch… *Tommy Pickles: It was? *Pogoriki: And it was an unbirthday present too. *Chuckie Finster: Well, in that case… *Chuckie Finster and Tommy Pickles: A very merry unbirthday to you! *Rosariki: Mister Pogoriki! Oh, mister Pogoriki! Oh, now where did he go to? *Chuckie Finster and Tommy Pickles: A very merry unbirthday to us, to us. A very merry unbirthday to us, to us… *Rosariki: Of all the silly nonsense, this is the stupidest tea party I’ve ever been to in all my life. Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts